The Beginning
by RavenGirl95
Summary: rated M for later chapters.a girl who ranaway to La Push, what happens if Seth Imprints on her? could he heal her after what she's gone through? story betta then summary promise!


_If this story sucks give me some pointers ok_

_I do not own the Twilight series S .Meyer does. I only Play with them_.

_I only own Dehlia_

_I will add Seth's point of view in later chapters. Sorry it is somewhat long._

~chapter 1~

_(D PROV)_

I went walking down the path made in the woods that lead to the Beach. I remember going here when I was younger. When I visited my grandmother we'd come down here to see the moon shine on the water. It was one of the few times I was allowed to visit her. That ended on one December day, that day her and my mother got into a fight and I couldn't come to see her. Three days later we get a call and I found out that she died heart attack. We lived in Seattle so on the weekends I would drive to La Push to see her. I was 17 ½ and it was April 1st that I decided to runaway. I couldn't take all the happiness going on around me. Between the days she died to April 1st I was cutting myself, not to die but to drive the pain away from my heart. I cut too deep one time. No stitches were needed but 4 lines that were always lighter than my skin. No one noticed anything, not even my parents. I've been a runaway for 40 days. The day I left I wrote a note to my mom & dad to not call the police or try to find me. I told them that I'd come back, that I needed time to myself and to get better. I found out from a friend that they told my school that I'm being home schooled and I didn't need to attend. I was glad they did that for me. I've lived in the alleys near my grandmother's house until I knew for sure my parents weren't going to sell it. Another request, I asked them to keep it and don't sell it. I moved into the house at night so no one could see me. I packed my clothes and a few other things when I left. I got in with the hide-e-key my grandmother made for me. Seeing the house brought so many good memories that I couldn't help but smile. I didn't think of her dying but how she lived. This was the same old house my mom grew up in, same living room color -emerald green the same as my eyes and hers- and same marks on the door frame from when she would measure herself every month, starting from one to 16. I didn't know why my mom wouldn't move back here. Maybe bad memories about her dad leaving? I do not know.

All this led me to where I am now, at this same spot me and my grandmother used to sit and watch the stars and the moon shining bright above. A few tears fell from my face from the fact I had to accept; she is gone and not coming back. I went from few tears to full out balling my eyes out. My forehead on my knees with my arms pulling them to my chest. I did not, could not, move for what seemed like hours. My black hair covering me, blocking everything around me. That was one of my favorite advantages in having long hair, it shadowed everything I could not bear to look at and just put me in a dark place where I could get a hold of myself. However, I could not control my cries that shook me. The next thing I know someone with warm hands was shaking me awake. When I opened my eyes, I was met with beautiful brown ones. I could not take my eyes away from this stranger. I did however notice his tattoo on his right shoulder and that he was wearing jean cut-offs and he had on no shoes. He was crouched down in front of me with his hand still on my shoulder. I shook my gaze from him and stood up while dusting myself off. I had my head down before I heard someone laughing and it was not the very hot person who woke me up. I snapped my head in the direction it came from and seen that we were not alone here. About four other men were a few feet to the right of us. I immediately felt uncomfortable. I reached into the front pocket of my sweater that I worn here and felt my switchblade and just held it in case these men try something they will regret. The bigger one, who might be the leader, held up his hands as if he was surrendering.

"I'm Sam, and we won't harm you. Ok?" he said in a calm voice. I seen they all rather looked the same. Same tanned skin, same type of thing that the cute guy who woke me up was wearing; cut offs and no shoes and the same tattoo on their right shoulder. The Quileute tattoo. I recognized it from the pictures my grandmother drew in my room at her house.

"What do you want?" I asked them. I griped the switchblade in my hand and threw them an angry look. They then had sad faces.

"We heard you crying and came to see if you were ok," Sam said. I withdrew my glare and released my hold on the knife a little bit. "What are your names?" I asked. One all too cheery tall gut that was behind Sam came around and stood 2 feet away from me with his hand out reached.

"I'm Quil" he said with a tone that clearly said "I'm so happy to get to met you". I shook his hand with the one that was not holding the blade and smiled a little. He seemed like someone I would really like to hang around, very different from the person who woke me up. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him still looking at me with a small smile on his face. It damned near made me faint. He had a beautiful smile. Quil went back behind Sam then another boy came up to me, he looked older but not as old as Sam, maybe around 21. Sam looked at least 25 or 27.

He held out his hand as Quil did but did not smile. "I'm Paul," he said. He sounded straightforward and a little angry and ashamed then let go of my hand and went to stand next to Sam. The next one was just as big as Sam but a lot younger, maybe close to my age, he came close shook my hand and said "I'm Jacob and that's Seth" he pointed towards the man who woke me up. I let go of Jacobs hand and turned too Seth. Man, that name made my heart race almost as much as when I looked at him. I came up to him and held out my hand. When our hands touched, an electric shock went through me, it did not hurt but it sparked something in me. Like a need to stay here and protect this, complete stranger with my heart and soul. This may sound weird but only knowing him for a couple minutes I already feel comfortable around him and know he will not hurt me ever.

I think I am falling for Seth, who is a complete Stanger who I know nothing about. Hell he might even be a total pervert and could be older than I am even though he looks a lot younger, but when I looked into his eyes, I saw nothing but pure love, joy, and adoration. I was in heaven until Sam had to say the thing that almost made me break down right here.

"Where you Maria's granddaughter?" he said.


End file.
